Bargain
by mayakasti
Summary: What if you pray to get what you want and then when you get it, you bargain with it so you could get something you want more --- placed in the future sad and charachter death.


This story is the result of 2 weeks full of painkillers due to my back injury, so I am sorry if I went a tad crazy there.

Time: in the future

I do not own Bones, I do own my hallucinations.

Warning: Sad

* * *

Seeley Booth, a man with Noble mission, a religious man with strong belief system, a man who worked hard to atone for what he believed were his sins in this world, while working as a sniper, a man who never did things by halves, gave it all, was the best sniper, the best FBI agent, best lover and father. Since he was cured from his addiction of gambling, he never let himself go down the road of addiction except for one that he could not stay away from, his Bones.

Seeley Booth, a man who prayed every night for Bones to see him through her heart and after several years and sleepless teary nights, all his prayers were answered his Bones was his to keep and call a wife till the day he dies.

Nothing after that could make him sad, he was on top the world, Jack his friend was king of the lab for sure, but he was the emperor of this life, and the after life, for his heart was entangled with the one and only Temperance Brennan forever.

Today, a cloudy sky and two men at his door, he approached his shivering wife, held her tight trying to hold himself from falling received the news. Parker his son, died in combat and they are sending his body back home.

Seely Booth, a man stood tall in front of abuse, guilt and death shook his head furiously and collected the news like a soldier on a mission. There is only one thing he can do, something he has never thought he would do again. Bargain with GOD.

Ten days later, and you could still hear him in his dark office in the middle of the night whispering prayers begging and pleading for another chance, he was running out of time, he thought to himself, Parker's funeral is tomorrow and if he does not make the deal now he will lose his chance forever.

She could hear him, every night and it broke her heart every time, but he would not let her in, he would not let her be close, because he knew if he did he will not be able to lay out what needs to be done. And She heard him that night and as if all the air was sucked out of her lungs:

" God that is it, I am laying it out now, I want him back, I cannot live without him, I don't want anything else. You gave me love once you gave me temperance, take her love back, just give me my Parker back"

The air was sucked out of the room around her, she heard him bargain with his God to bring back Parker and for what price, her love for him. Little did Booth know that the possibility of losing her love for him is close to impossible and if God himself tried he wouldn't succeed. She adored worshipped and craved Booth and there would be no chance that she would stop loving him. However, he was giving up on their love, he was giving up on everything. She drew strength from him from their feeling for each other, she believed him when he said Love conquer all. It seemed that for him love is meant to bargain with when you desperately needed something or someone back. She did not understand, she could not even begin to decipher what Booth wanted. Could she stay after hearing him say his prayer over and over. Her father once told her when you find someone you can trust, hold on to them, but she could not remember those words, the only words that kept repeating in her brain like a mantra now are " Never let anyone be your everything, cause when they are gone, you got nothing" and now she got nothing.

Booth was getting desperate as the early hours of the day were approaching; his whispering prayers were turning into sobs and screams. You could hear the bones in his hand cracking on the wooden floor as he got forlorn now. Shaking his head furiously not able to utter the word "NO NO NO" when she calmly walked into the darkened office

"No No No… Temperance no no no no no " he was moving aimlessly banging his head around the walls.

She closed the distance between them, gave him a stern look that grounded him

"Booth, it is time"

Seven days have passed; a lot can happen in seven days. God created the world in seven, and Booth laid his son to rest in his grave seven lonely days ago. Since then his eyes have dried along with every artery in his body, his heart turned to stone, cold and stiff. The guilt of bargaining his love for Bones for his sons life was slowly eating him and his faith away.

His finger pad would unconsciously trace parker's name all day and all night over any surface while Booth holds close to his chest the box returned by the army.

Today, booth decided to open the box. He held the photos in his hand, a photo of Bones, one for Parker and Rebecca and one with Booth while he was still with the Rangers. Booth had given Parker the photo when he decided to enlist. He had told him that he was proud of him and he would be waiting for him. In the corner of the box lay a single page, smudged with drops of blood, and looked like an unfinished letter that Parker had started without knowing that those would be his last words…

Booth held the paper in his hand and brought it close to inhale the scent of Parker, his blood.

_**Booth,**_

_**I chose to call you Booth, only because it is the name I am proud to be. These may be my last words for you before I get home, we are going on a final round tonight before I get shipped back home, Oh how I miss home. This time I am coming back for good. **_

_**I know I have not been the perfect son for you, but I am the only one so, nothing can be done you are stuck with me**_

_**Dad I know you mom and Bones wanted me to finish college and it was my duty for myself and to you, but you taught me about my duty to my country, you taught me about fighting for others and for our freedom, you helped me understand that it does not matter if we put ourselves out there as long as we put it to save others.**_

_**My friend died today, another casualty to everyone else but not to me, he is one soul that I was not able to save and you once told me that we try hard to save all but we cannot save every soul. **_

_**Over the years I watched you giving me much more than I dared to give you, I remember every moment you held on to me before dropping me off at mom's place, we said our goodbye's every weekend but you never let go. You held on to me, never looking away. **_

_**I never told you everytime my mom pulled, I was aware that you refused to pull back afraid to break me, you wanted me to be a whole, and I am grateful for that everyday. **_

_**Bones did not need to tell me over and over again how you closed every case together without the glory and fame, how you declined acknowledgment, she did not need to tell me that you lost every plan you made, you risked everything you had for only a chance of being yet alone. **_

_**No one dad, no one were required to show me, because I saw the legend that you are.**_

_**You will be seeing me soon,**_

_**your Son,**_

_**P. Booth.**_


End file.
